


格差101 06

by hxuhsbjx



Category: SHINME
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxuhsbjx/pseuds/hxuhsbjx
Relationships: 豆鹤
Kudos: 2





	格差101 06

【6】报应妥协  
鹤房回想起来，觉得昨天的丢人的经历有些羞耻，但意外的，他的目的达到了，甚至被下了挑战书，这是他万万没有想到的。  
他自己不知道是怎么想的，为了去抓豆原一成的把柄所做的工作，比自己去研究如何追女孩子还要缜密细致，他自己认为。  
比如为了获得他的资料不惜偷溜进学生档案室找豆原的个人资料，差点被巡逻的保安逮个正着......  
回来后为了制定他所谓的“战略”，查的资料比他上学以来看的所有书还多。终于，他自信满满的做好了准备，在宿舍都快进入夜深的时候摸向了那个令他有些不愿面对的房间。

豆原刚好洗漱完躺在床上刷Tik Tok刷得犯困，宽大明亮的房间看起来总是有些空虚，以前还是骑士的时候虽然和莲两人一间，但是鹤房也经常来串门。  
那时三人经常在一间普通的宿舍里打牌打到大晚上，想起那段时间，鹤房还总是笑的那么开心，虽然经常耍赖皮，但是莲和自己还是得无奈的包容他们的国王。而现在想起来，虽然时间不长，但是好歹也是一段值得怀念的时光。  
现在虽然JACK的人数增加到了三人。自己也认识了新的朋友，加上自己的性格也不是真的很冷漠的那种。  
但是不知为何，总是觉得上下级的等级感差异还是很明显，就连莲也很久没有过来找自己玩了。这么想想，还是有些落寞，要是鹤房还在的话...  
“叮...咚咚咚...”  
豆原真的是觉得自己有意念变人法术，一开门就对上了鹤房直勾勾的眼神。那一刻的豆原有些欣喜，但是最近各种不好的回忆一秒钟盖过大脑，现在不是那会还能对他嬉皮笑脸的时候了。想到这里豆原立刻收回了即将暴露心情的表情，恢复到了白天时候的样子。  
“？干什么？靶子还能来这个房间的吗？”说完就有些心虚的想把眼前的人拒之门外。  
鹤房站在门口，眼里看不出来他现在的想法。一脸认真的样子掰住豆原打算关上的门  
“你今天白天让我自己好好想想的。我想好了，所以来找你。”  
豆原想起来了，但是鹤房能够这么坦诚真的是他没有想到的。半信半疑的将眼前这个还穿着自己校服的人放了进来，随后一秒就后悔了。  
只见鹤房放下包，突然一脸鼓起勇气似的一转身，换上娇羞的表情就扑到了豆原的怀里...  
“一成~我一直在反省自己的问题，现在想好了，果然我...是喜欢一成的...”  
豆原明显被吓了一跳。这个反应令鹤房差点没有憋住笑，见对方似乎说不出话，便红着脸从地方怀里冒出头，完美的有些微红的脸蛋拜木全今天精心给自己画的醉酒式腮红所赐，现在的鹤房看起来就是可以让任何人都被萌到的酒后女朋友的样子，他自己认为。  
“你在发什么神...唔...”  
只见鹤房顺势抬手环住了豆原的脖子，直接就吻上了对方的嘴唇，害的豆原连一句吐槽都没说完。  
“我想好了，一成...我愿意成为你的人...”  
豆原皱着眉头推开了鹤房，眼前的人不是喝多了就脑子不正常。突如其来的表白和妥协令豆原一时间忘了自己应该表现出来的样子。  
“......”  
“那个...我还给一成精心做了便当...虽然大晚上吃便当不太好吧...不过还是想让你知道我的心意。”  
鹤房说完就洋溢着贴心妻子的感觉的跑到旁边放包的桌上，把顺便一起带来的饭盒拿了出来，是一盒冬瓜炖鱼翅，看起来有些好吃的样子，其他的还准备了一瓶看起来像营养液的一样的棕色小瓶子。  
豆原有些不明意味的看了那些“精心的便当”一眼，明显并不是很想吃的样子，毕竟...鹤房做的饭...能好吃到哪里。  
“你到底想干什么？如果是寂寞了就直接说。”  
鹤房背对着豆原，忍不住偷偷笑了会儿，回头就开始一颗颗解起了自己的上衣扣子，意味不明的笑着，走到了豆原面前。  
“我知道你不想吃，一成，但是我想...”说罢便跪在了豆原面前，咽了咽口水，手也扶上了对方的下身，开始毫无技术水平的上下摩擦起来。  
“一成一会儿要吃了才有力气的，鱼翅可以增强耐力...今天会让你享受的。”  
一瞬间豆原大脑瞬间死机了，他还是第一见到这个样子的鹤房。总觉得什么地方不对，一般来说这个傲慢的人不应该大吼大叫的嚷着要杀了自己吗？现在这个样子，不如说感觉像在引导自己掉进坑里啥的。  
一脸反常的跑来，还带了所谓的爱心便当，这个人是平常的鹤房汐恩就怪了。什么鱼翅可以增强耐力，我看里面没下毒就算谢天谢地了。  
这么想着，豆原微微转头打量起那边的便当，鱼翅加冬瓜...  
原来如此...  
豆原突然一笑，眼神也没有那所谓的不安。见鹤房已经打算直接上嘴来讨好自己，豆原叹了声气，俯身一把揪住鹤房的头发，将他扯了开来，惹得眼前人差点没有忍住的骂出声，但是又立马憋了回去。  
虽然鹤房不一定已经恶劣到一嘴咬上去，但是这个时候面对这个反常的人，不知道他会做什么。想想还是别了别了...  
“算了吧，鹤房，你那个技术就算了。”  
“诶？”  
见鹤房装作一脸委屈的样子，还打算演呢。豆原无奈的叹了口气，脸凑到的鹤房面前，故意释放出自己alpha的气息，才终于看到对方的眼中有一丝惊慌，一种反败为胜的感觉。  
“看的出来你的用心了。不过用冬瓜配鱼翅，你这资料查的很丰富啊。”  
（作者温知识科普：鱼翅可壮/阳，但是呢，鱼翅配冬瓜的话会令人那啥时精力变差，甚至可能...嗯你们懂得，遁地。）  
“你再说什么...”鹤房揉着自己被扯痛的头皮，一脸无辜的问道。这个时候发火就输了。  
“还有那个棕色的小瓶子，里面就算装的不是毒药，估计也是什么‘泄火’的玩意儿吧。”豆原站起来，整理着自己被脱到一半的睡裤。一脸嫌弃的打量着不远的东西。见鹤房嘟着嘴，豆原继续说道。  
“看你兜里死死揣着的手机，怎么，这么有情/趣？还打算拍个两张照片作纪念吗？什么恶趣味？嗯？”  
“......”  
“噗...噗哈哈哈哈。”  
鹤房肩膀一抖一抖的，随后没憋住放声笑了起来，抬起头，眼泪都笑出来...豆原一脸嫌弃的看着这个人，不过也好，恢复正常了。  
“别这样嘛，豆原。”鹤房一边嘲讽的笑着，一边站起来，拍了拍膝盖上不存在的灰，“好歹人家精心给你熬了汤，你这么嫌弃我自尊心都没了。”  
“呵...”豆原嘴角都在抽，本来甚至一瞬间差点都觉得有些小开心，不过...也是，鹤房这种人，还做便当呢，研发炸药还差不多。  
“所以，你专门跑来搞这种只有你才干的出来的事情到底想干什么？”  
鹤房见自己“精心”设计的小把戏被戳穿了，那么自己也不用装这么半天的“娇柔贤妻”的样子了，不屑叛逆的眼神再次回到了脸上，随便拖了个凳子出来就靠在了上面，手揣在裤兜里说道，“干嘛？你难道不开心吗？我主动送上门这种事，也就你豆原一成能享受到了。”  
“享受什么？享受你用你幼稚的小把戏暗算我一台，再拍两张照片让我丢个人这种蠢事吗？你这照片贴墙上丢人的只有你好嘛。”  
“你别这么说嘛，只要我把这两张照片拿给郑永勋我的目的就达到了。”  
这个名字从鹤房嘴里说出来不禁让豆原愣住了，他不是不认识这个人，或者说，这是唯一一个可以让豆原慌的人。  
“...所以你为了报复我不惜跑去查学生档案吗？”  
郑永勋，比他们高一届的A班学生，同时也是现任的PDJ学园的学生会主席。学生会在PDJ学园一直以来都是一个顶峰的存在，这个谁的心里都很清楚，象征着整个学校的KING这张牌。同时，他们的格差游戏也是由学生会控制。而这个郑永勋，便是一个有些神奇的人物，当年他和另外两个人一起转学来到了PDJ学园，不过一个星期就向当时的学生会主席发出了挑战书，并且迅速将学生会主席拽了下来，成为现在PDJ学园的顶峰。  
这是鹤房偷查档案是看到了有趣的东西，虽然没有直接和学生会的人有过接触，但是传闻是一直在的，有人说这个学生会会长是一个很恐怖又有些神秘的人，一直在学生之间十分有威严。但是在亲属关系的那一栏里，写着还有一个同父异母的弟弟，而这个弟弟，竟然就是眼前这个人，豆原一成。  
“所以，当我们的学生会长大人看到你的这些丢人的事曝光出来，我再宣扬宣扬您的光荣事迹，到时候...哈哈哈...太好玩了我都不敢继续去想。”  
鹤房笑了起来，此时此刻的他似乎一点都不惧怕豆原会对他做出什么事情，这个把柄可不是白抓的。  
“呵呵，我当时就应该直接永久标记了你。”豆原有些泄气了般坐在床上，拿起手机又刷了两条tik tok。确实，他的哥哥从自己入学第一天就要求隐瞒他们之间的兄弟关系，而自己从小就从来都比不过自己的哥哥，身为一直以来在别人眼中看起来温和乖巧的人，一直想要超越自己的哥哥。如果真的被鹤房抓住了把柄，把那些薛定谔的照片公布出去，那对于豆原来说，后果很严重。还好自己反应快...  
“你说的对鹤房，我投降。”豆原关掉了手机，“我可以下命令让所有人都不能动你，不过...”  
豆原眼神充满了雄狮一般的攻击性，这是宣战的信号，豆原走到鹤房面前，居高临下的看着这个信誓旦旦的人，  
“如果你只是想报复我的话，那也太没有目标了吧。”  
鹤房有些不解的抬起了头，却被豆原捏住了下巴。  
“不如以你现在的身份堂堂正正的跟我争个KING，或者说，直接争个学生会长吧？不妨让我看看你的能耐？”  
鹤房有些震惊，没想到这个话居然是从豆原嘴里说出来的。但是下一秒就摆开了豆原的手，此时此刻，他的眼里是孤狼一般的倔气，  
“行啊，我接受，我输了的话我乖乖当你的人行了吧。你输了怎么办，把手指剁了如何？”  
一瞬间，豆原似乎看到了曾经的鹤房，那个性格强势，随时都充满的自信的样子，仿佛回到了当时第一次格差游戏的开始。而此时就算他只是一个omega，但是那个让人抬不起头的身份，到现在似乎已经不重要了。  
也是，说到底就算他再怎么欺骗了自己，到最后，他就是他，就算打压他一辈子的气焰，也无法让他彻底妥协。  
“我输了的话我当你的人吧。”  
“不行，剁手指。”

临走前鹤房突然想起来什么似的突然决定在豆原的房间里过夜。  
“干什么，舍不得我？”  
“你别乱说。”鹤房无奈的看了看挂在墙上的时钟。时针稳稳的停在三点的地方。“木全跟我说如果我凌晨一点还不回房间，就默认计划成功和你睡了，然后就锁门。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以我回不去了啊！！”  
豆原想了想，重新回到床上盖好了被子，想到晚上鹤房干的坏事还有些来火，一言不发的打算直接无视这个有些慌的人。  
“收留我。”  
“.......”  
“豆原一成？”  
“随便你。”  
“只有一张床你不要给我动手动脚的听见没有。”  
“再说吧，看我心情。”  
“你！”

一整夜，豆原几乎没有合眼，鹤房提起来的人让自己久久不能入眠。他也不是真的怕鹤房万一抓到自己的把柄把这些事往他哥那里捅，只不过有一个心结堵在他的心里，或许，他只是想在那个人前，那个把自己当最重要的亲人的人面前，保持着那副天真无邪的样子...  
豆原翻了个身，对上了身旁睡的沉沉的人，看着那个防备心满满样子，虽然紧紧的裹着被子，皱着个脸，不知道梦见什么不好的事了。但是就算如此还是因为信息素的吸引不知不觉的往自己身上靠的样子，或许这才是他可爱的样子。  
什么时候，我们都能放下心结好好谈谈就好了。

转眼间，豆原一成成为A班KING已经过去了两个多星期，似乎由于这位脾气看起来很温和，对人也挺友善的国王在，A班看上去维持了一段时间的和平。 豆原每天到教室不是看漫画就是玩手机，但也因此很少去找别人的麻烦。虽然不知道在盘算着些什么似的经常把靶子喊到学生活动室，然后结果就是两个有时吵着架走出来，有时又看上去挺和睦的出来。至于那件一直想谈谈的事，好像也没怎么谈成。  
鹤房汐恩也不知道在想什么，虽然班里没有人敢对他怎么样了，但就算如此他也看上去比平常安静了许多，似乎也在盘算着什么。除此之外的话，他似乎还和大平祥生和好了，一个宿舍的三人偶尔还会聚在一起聊个天什么的。但总是因为去和豆原单独见面，见回来后，要不就是一肚子火，害得两个人拼命安慰他，有时候又是一脸得意的出来，向木全炫耀一整个晚上自己是怎么刁难豆原一成的。还有时候...扶着腰出来的，两人都不好的多问。  
不过总体来说，只有几个骑士为此也操碎了心，河野和金城总是负责帮豆原打发掉令他烦躁的人，除此之外还要经常安抚跟鹤房吵架气的一肚子火，扬言“三天之内标记了他”的豆原，两人总是头疼不已。  
莲是最忙的，虽然豆原不是一个喜欢惹事的人，但与此同时各种班级的杂务也不管，全是莲一个人替他跑上跑下。  
然而虚假的和平总是表面的样子。直到学园祭将近，莲才突然意识到这个问题。  
TBC


End file.
